


Wounded

by IronSpiderBoy96



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronSpiderBoy96/pseuds/IronSpiderBoy96
Summary: After a prolonged battle with robotnik, Shadow takes a very wounded Sonic home, in hopes that he is not too late to save his life, the same way he could not save Maria...Based on a RP I did and sonic and shadow are gijinkas here. Also, Sonic Is about 10





	Wounded

"Why.. why didn't you listen?!" Shadow thought, as he raced back home, holding a unconscious and extremely wounded Sonic. Shadow didn't expect this day to turn the way it did. Shadow was given a lead on a robotnik base in which he was supposed to go alone, but Sonic had different ideas. By which he complained and complained about shadow doesn't hang out with him a lot, and even though shadow told him repeatedly that this was dangerous Sonic always comes back with, "Dude! I fought robo by myself with NO training before!" And while shadow just always told no to things like this...Sonic always ignores him and follows Shadow to his mission. This, however, was different. There was more and bigger robots in the base than expected. Enough to make shadow take a moment and pretty much beg Sonic to stay hidden and don't do anything that would get him into trouble. Sonic promised to... But there was a small part in Shadow's mind that Sonic would break the promise and sure enough, he did. He should've know that Sonic would find the biggest group of robots and try to fight them all. He should have known better than to let Sonic be alone on a base like this, especially when Sonic wasn't responding to a radio check. To say that Shadow was pissed when he found Sonic's body on the ground, bleeding and not moving would be an understatement to the maximum. He made quick work of the robots that Sonic tried to take on. Soon, Shadow completely forgotten about the mission and his protective instincts over Sonic took over.

Shadow nearly kicked down the door to his home, rushing to place Sonic on his bed and getting as much medical supplies as he can get and more. As he grabbed the supplies, he thought to himself, "Why?! Why the hell did you not protect him better Shadow!!!? He is hurt because of YOU!!" Shadow shook his head, knowing it wasn't time for these thoughts as he rushed back to Sonic's side, who still was deathly still, causing Shadow to start thinking the worse. "N-No....No! He is not dying! I refuse to even think that!" Shadow gently brought Sonic's body closer to remove some of the shards that the robots left in the kid. Shadow actually sighed with relief as he heard Sonic slightly groan as the shards were being removed. Shadow continued to clean and bandage Sonic's body, slowly laying him back on the bed when he finished. Shadow didn't even stop the few tears that fell from his face, trying to ignore all the thoughts about Sonic dying if he was a second too late. Trying to ignore the idea of failing Sonic. Trying to ignore... Sonic dying the way Maria did. As much as Shadow tried to clear his head of these thoughts, he knew it wouldn't work. They are always there, to remind him of what to always fear and prevent. He just wanted give Sonic a better life for all the things he's been though at his age. Seeing him like this and watching him always jumping in the middle of a fight without a plan and doing it for the enjoyment made him mad to no end and made him think he was failing Sonic in some way. Shadow sat on the bed, near Sonic, willing to stay up for as long as needed until Sonic awoke.

"N-...s..shad..?" Sonic slowly awoke to see Shadow sitting next to him, while his arms are crossed and his eyes are closed. Sonic tried to sit up, but the pain caused him to suck a sharp breath, which in turn made Shadow open his eyes and look at Sonic. "Sonic?? Sonic! Are you alright??" Shadow immediately hugs Sonic, careful not to hurt him more in the process. Sonic hugged back, "y-yeah. Heh, you know me, the cuts won't keep me down, right shads..?" Sonic expected a eye roll from Shadow, or even his famous grunt. However, what Sonic got was Shadow looking extremely worried and angry. Sonic then asked, "Shads...? Wha...what's wrong..? I'm ok!" Shadow couldn't hold it in anymore, "Ok? Ok!? You weren't moving!! I told you to stay! Why didn't you listen?! I know you always think you're invincible or the fact you rush head first into battle without a thought is your way of fun, but it's not fun when you purposely make me worry more than I already do! I didn't help train you so that you can put yourself in more danger, I did it so I can ease my mind just a bit on the rare occasion that I can't save you! Do you understand?!" Sonic was shocked. This was the first real time that Shadow yelled at him and he was definitely shaking. "I..." Sonic stammered, "I just wanted....I just wanted to be like you.... You're never scared of anything.... You can beat anything...." Shadow just looked at Sonic, and hugged him just a bit tighter, "Sonic.... There is one thing I'm afraid of. It's losing you. It's the only thing I will ever admit to being afraid of. I could lose anything else in my life...but if I lost you...the pain..the memory...the repeat would be too much for me to bare... And I don't want you to be like me." Sonic rised his eyebrow at this, "You don't..? Shadow then continued, "I don't. I want you to be better than me, understand? You have the power to be the person I couldn't be and so much more. But to be this person, you can't be acting like this, ok? So please... No more of this devil may care attitude you have". Sonic just blinked. He never knew that Shadow wanted him to be better, or even considered that he could be better. Maybe Shadow had a point. Maybe he could be more careful with stuff like this now. He's not alone anymore, he's got friends again. Sonic, however, couldn't shake the rush he felt when he jumps into a fight, but if it was to help put Shadow on ease..then maybe he could dial it back. Just a bit. "ok." Sonic nods "I promise to be more careful". Shadow began to get Sonic's head, "Good..." After a few minutes pasted, Sonic asked, "Hey....do I have to go to school?" Shadow just shook his head, "No. I want to hold you in my arms for a while..." Sonic just nuzzled into shadow's chest and fell back asleep on him, and then Shadow kissed Sonic's head and whispered, "Rest well...son.."

**Author's Note:**

> :D hope you guys liked it


End file.
